


The Next Step

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting warm Phil realizes it's time...</p><p>Sequel to:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711750%E2%80%9D"> Watching in the Rain</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711753%E2%80%9D"> Watching the Watcher</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714732"> With Each Step</a><br/><a> One Step at a Time</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

He stood under the shower and let the hot water stream over his body. The chill that had settled in his bones was slowly fading away as he ran through the contents of Clint’s extra-large hot water tank. As the water started to cool, he turned out off the water so he wouldn't get chilled again. Stepping out into the steam, he grabbed the big fluffy towel he didn't remember being there and realized it was warm, almost hot. 

He had no idea how Clint slipped in and left a hot towel fresh from the dryer without him noticing. Rubbing the warm towel across his chest before wrapping the towel around his waist, he grabbed another towel to scrub over his head to dry his hair before grabbing the jeans and tugging them on. The t-shirt and hoodie he recognized as maybe once upon a time having been his but lost to Clint’s clutches long ago. Cracking the door open to release some of the steam, he sat down on the small bench and tugged on the thick socks. 

He sat for a moment and took a few deep breaths, he knew he wasn't going to be able to stall too much longer. That he’d have to go out there and face whatever Clint was going to say about his resurrection. A deep breath or two or three and he opened the door fully to be greeted to the wonderful smell of Clint’s spicy tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.


End file.
